Je t'aime, mon ange
by CreationOfGod
Summary: Niall est un ange et Zayn lui est un humain. Comment le métis va-t-il revenir sur le droit chemin ? Au paradis. One shot Ziall.
Un jeune homme allongé dans son lit, dormant à point fermés, en cette nuit de pleine lune. Ne se doutant pas, qu'une personne est débout près de lui, tenant dans sa main un couteau. D'un geste rapide, il leva son arme au dessus du corps et le poignarde à l'abdomen. Mais il eu nul le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, qu'une poussière blanche apparue dans la chambre sombre, une silhouette en sortit, elle s'approcha du jeune toujours endormit et blessé, posant délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier, déposant un peu de poudre dorée sur le visage de celui-ci puis disparu sous l'incompréhension de l'homme armé, laissant derrière lui le corps allongé.
Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et fut aveuglé par une lumière blanche intense, petit à petit, ses yeux chocolat, s'habitua. Il releva la tête et observa les alentours, tout est blanc, non pas comme dans une chambre d'hôpital, bien plus encore, seul un miroir sur pied faisant office d'objet de décoration, le plafond, n'est pas un plafond ordinaire, celui-ci ressemblant étrangement au ciel. Un point très haut dans cette infini, se rapprocha dangereusement du jeune, il atterrit en douceur dans la pièce, dos à lui, le jeune homme pu apercevoir qu'il a des ailes greffées à son dos. Cette personne se retourna pour enfin s'avancer vers lui, il le détailla, des cheveux blonds au dessus de ceux-ci une auréole dorée, des yeux d'un bleu qu'on pourrait si noyé dedans, la peau pâle faisant ressortir ces derniers, puis un beau sourire. Habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche.

\- Ha, tu es enfin réveillé ! _Constate le blond._  
\- Vous êtes qui ? Où suis-je ? _Demanda-t-il, paniqué._  
\- Je suis l'ange Horan, plus précisément ton ange gardien, mais appelle moi Niall, sinon j'ai l'impression d'être vieux. Tu es au paradis. _Répondit celui-ci, souriant de plus belle._  
\- Je...je...je suis mort ? _Questionna le jeune d'une voix tremblante._  
\- Mmh, non du moins pas encore.  
\- Comment ça, pas encore ? _Toujours aussi paniqué._  
\- Viens, suis moi, je vais t'expliquer. _Dit-il se retournant, puis marchant._

Sans plus attendre, le garçon se leva du lit et rejoignit l'inconnu. Le blond toucha du bout de son doit le miroir qui orne la pièce, puis la vitre semble se transformer en flac d'eau. Une image apparue, un jeune homme brun, allongé dans un lit, un autre debout la tête cachée par une cagoule, une arme à la main, puis un coup de poignard. Aussitôt une autre défila, toujours le même jeune homme brun, toujours dans un lit endormit mais cette fois ci à l'hôpital, plusieurs machines se reliant à lui.

\- Mais, c'est moi ! _S'exclama-t-il_  
\- En effet, tu es entre la vie et la mort. _Répondit l'ange, regardant maintenant le brun._

Le détaillant à son tour, les cheveux bruns, les yeux chocolats, avec de long cils qui les faits ressortir, des lèvres charnues et une peau métissée. Il arrêta sa contemplation, quand il sentit le regard de l'autre sur lui. Celui-ci le regarda l'air complètement chamboulé.

\- Comment se fait-il que je sois à deux endroits en même temps, ici et à l'hôpital ? Tu m'explique.  
\- Quand tu étais dans ta chambre, poignardé, j'ai pris ton âme et ton corps, en faite ce corps qui est là-bas. _Dit-il en montrant du doigt le miroir._ C'est la copie de toi, mais c'est toi, mais pour l'instant tu vie en quelque sorte ici. Tu comprends ?  
\- Euh... pas trop, non. _Répondit le brun en se grattant la tête._  
\- C'est pas grave, tu comprendras peut-être plus tard. C'est Dieu, qui a créé ça.  
\- Tu sais que je suis Pakistanais, alors pourquoi je suis au paradis, qui plus est celui de Dieu ?  
\- Non, non tu es anglo-pakistanais, c'est pas pareil.

Le blond lui fit son plus magnifique sourire que le brun n'oublia pas de lui rendre. Il partit au milieu de la salle, battant de ses ailes à plumes blanches.

\- Tu va où ange Horan ? _Demanda le Pakistanais en s'approchant de lui._  
\- Zayn, arrête de poser des questions et viens là. _Dit il en se retournant et tendant sa main._  
\- Décidément, je comprend rien du tout. _Souffla le métis._

Il attrapa la main du blond, _Frissons,_ il la relâcha automatiquement, regardant dans les yeux de l'ange, il a de beaux yeux ce blond, puis il est sacrement bien foutu, _pensa-t-il,_ il secoua sa tête aussitôt pour oublier cette pensé, puis lui reprit la main.

\- J'espère, que tu as faim, parce que moi, oui. _Dit-il décollant du sol._

Dans haut, dans le ciel, Zayn pu apercevoir le monde, sous un autre angle, pourtant à plus de milliard de kilomètres du sol, il voit les gens, comme si ils étaient près de lui, les humains ne se doute de rien, bien trop occupés à faire leurs affaires quotidiennes. A cette vu, le brun trouva cela à couper le souffle. Il sentit la main de son protecteur lâcher la sienne et descendit dans les airs à une vitesse affolante, puis petit à petit la vitesse diminua, pour se retrouver au dessus d'un grand oreiller pour finalement y tomber dessus. Le jeune garçon se redressa.

\- Aller viens. _L'appela le blond devant une porte._

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans une immense pièce, ou déjà quelques personnes sont installé à table, d'autres servent, discutent. Sur les tables sont déposés des plats.

\- Vous pouvez manger ? _Questionna Zayn en détournant le regard pour trouver celui de son gardien._  
\- Bien sûr, mais que les vivants . _Chuchota-t-il, voyant le regard d'incompréhension de son protégé._ Quand les gens meurt, Dieu les fait venir ici, au paradis. Puis, leurs demande si ils veulent travailler pour lui, bien sûr, il faut avoir été bon en tant que vivant. En ce qui concernent les vivants, Dieu les choisis dès leurs plus jeune âge.  
\- Et toi, tu es dans quel cas ? Vivant ou mort ?  
\- A toi de deviner. _Répondit l'ange, en avançant._  
\- Dis moi, s'il te plait. _Supplia ce dernier._  
\- Pourquoi veux tu tellement le savoir ? _Demanda le protecteur, en se retournant pour faire face à Zayn, maintenant séparés par quelques centimètres._  
\- Pour savoir, c'est..c'est tout. _Bafouilla-t-il quelque peu, gêné de cette proximité._  
\- Oh, je vois, tu le sera bien assez tôt, maintenant assit toi et mange.

Sans plus un mot, il s'exécuta, malgré qu'il se pose toujours la question « Est-il vivant ou mort » Au plus profond de lui Zayn veux qu'il soit vivant, pour lui, un être aussi beau ne peut être mort.  
Le repas finit, ils se levèrent et retournèrent dans le long couloir, d'où ils sont arrivés.

\- Comment on peux savoir, si tu es mort ou non ? _Interrogea le jeune homme brun._  
\- Tu ne lâchera pas l'affaire, je me trompe ?  
\- Tu as tout compris. _Répondit Zayn, un immense sourire aux lèvres._  
\- Toi, tu en pense quoi ? _Demanda-t-il en tournant sur lui même, Zayn le détailla de la tête au pied, puis se mordit la lèvre inférieur._  
\- Ce que j'en pense moi, je pense que tu es vivant.  
\- Si, c'est ton avis. _Dit l'ange en souriant grandement._ Les morts eux, il ne peuvent pas aller sur terre, sauf si il ne se font pas voir. Et sur leurs habits, ils portent toujours le signe de la croix.  
\- Ah, toi tu n'a rien, donc tu n'es pas mort, je me disais aussi. _Dit-il son éternel sourire collé au visage._  
\- Tu te disais ? _Questionna le blond._  
\- Tu vois maintenant c'est toi qui pose des questions.  
\- Tu m'a déteins dessus et puis tu n'a pas répondu à ma question.  
\- Bon, on y va, parce que je te signal qu'on est ici depuis un quart d'heure. _Dit le brun en regardant ça montre._

Pour toute réponse l'ange ria. Encore une fois, ils se prirent la main et volèrent et atterrirent près d'un lac, à l'eau bleue clair, l'herbe surplombant le sol, au loin une forêt de sapin vert. Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le gazon regardant au loin.

\- Explique moi, ta vie d'ange, Horan. _Dit le brun, regardant en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, une troisième fois depuis le début de la journée l'ange._  
\- D'accord, tu veux savoir quoi, exactement ? _Rétorqua le protecteur toujours le regard rivé sur l'horizon._  
\- Tout, absolument tout. Avant toute chose, j'aimerais savoir quel âge à mon ange gardien ?  
\- J'ai dix neuf ans, tout comme toi. _Répondit le blond, tournant le regard pour le plonger dans celui chocolat de son vis à vis._  
\- Tu connais quoi d'autre sur moi ? _Questionna le jeune homme, d'une douce voix, hypnotisé par le regard de l'autre._  
\- Que tu es né le douze janvier, tu étudie à Bradford, que tu fais craquer la plus part des filles et aussi la gente masculine avec ton côté bad boy, mystérieux, tu dessine et chante divinement bien, bref, je sais absolument tout. _Cita le blond, en souriant à pleine dents._  
\- Genre, vous avez un dossier remplis sur moi ?  
\- En quelque sorte, oui. _Souria l'ange._  
\- Tu sais ce matin, dans le miroir, il y avait un homme...  
\- C'était le chef de ta bande Zayn. _Souffla t-il._  
\- Alan, mais pourquoi ? _Demanda ce dernier, faisant de grand yeux._  
\- Tu n'a pas voulu cambrioler la maison des Tomlinson.  
\- Bien sûr que non, c'est mon ami, je ne lui ferais jamais un coup pareil.  
\- Mais tu ne te gêne pas pour voler les biens des autres. _Dit le blond, détournant un nouvelle fois son regard vers l'horizon._  
\- On cambriole que les maisons des riches.  
\- Tu a déjà pensé à eux, qu'il soient riches ou bien pauvres, ils ont une vie à reconstruire après votre passage, tu te rends compte vous leurs prenez tous, que se soit personnel ou autre. _Il reporta son attention vers Zayn._ Je t'observe depuis bien longtemps, tu n'a jamais été comme ça, tu es devenu méchant, voleur et j'en passe. Alors que avant tu étais adorable.  
\- Je suis navré. _Murmura le métis en baissant la tête._  
\- Oh, je le sais bien. _Dit-il en prenant son menton à deux doigts, pour le regarder dans les yeux._

Deuxième sensations, frissons dans tout le corps pour ces deux jeunes.

\- Redeviens cet être que tu étais avant, redeviens le, ne fais plus souffrir les gens. _Souria_ _l'ange en lâchant le menton du brun, gêné de ce frisson._ C'est pour ça que tu est ici. Pour redevenir toi. _Ajouta t-il._  
\- Et comment je fais ? _Questionna le brun._  
\- Toi seul peux le savoir, mais il faudra t'excuser auprès de Dieu, en parlant de lui, il est très remonté contre toi.  
\- D'accord, allons y. _Dit Zayn en se levant, bien déterminé._  
\- Où tu veux aller ? _Interrogea l'ange, toujours assit dans l'herbe._  
\- Parler à Dieu.  
\- Que tu es bête, tu ne peux pas y aller maintenant. _Ricana le blond._

A l'entente de ce son, Zayn souria, pensant qu'il a un très joli rire.

\- Pourquoi je peux pas y aller maintenant ?  
\- Pour la simple et bonne raison, que il ne peux t'écouter aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas que toi dans le monde Zaynou. _Répondit Niall, éclatant de rire._  
\- Arrête de rire, c'est pas drôle ange Horan. _Souria le métis, voyant le blond allongé sur l'herbe, maintenant les joues rougis._  
\- Je t'ais déjà dis de m'appeler Niall, pas ange Horan.  
\- Tu m'a traité de bête et tu m'a appelé Zaynou, je me venge. _Dit-il en tirant la langue._

Iris bleues contre iris chocolat, tous deux ayant cessés de rigoler au éclats, maintenant hypnotisés. Une attirance réciproque. Embarrassé, l'ange se redressa et attrapa la main du brun.

\- Je te ramène dans ta chambre.

* * *

Puis pour une énième fois, ils s'envolèrent. Pendant ce lapse de temps, Zayn regarda du haut dans le ciel les quelques humains encore présents dans les rues par cette fin de soirée quelque peu fraiche.  
Arrivé à destination, l'ange déposa le métis sur ses deux pieds, avant de s'en aller, il lui chuchota  
« bonne nuit ». Une fois, son ange gardien hors de sa vision, il se dirigea vers son nouveau lit, pendant un certain temps, il se déshabilla pour être vêtu que de son boxer et se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Il recouvrit son corps de ses draps blancs.

Le lendemain matin, Zayn se réveilla tout doucement, il s'assit au bord du lit et se frotta les yeux.  
Après une bonnes dizaines de minutes, il se leva et enfila simplement un jean, qu'il trouva dans le meuble, qui hier n'y était pas, à croire que le paradis est magique.

\- Ça y est, tu es réveillé. _Dit une voix qu'il connaissait que depuis hier derrière lui._  
\- Tu te rends compte, que hier tu m'a dis un peu près le même refrain. _Le taquina le métis en se retournant, l'ange étant dos à lui._  
\- Et alors, ça te dérange Zayn ? _Souria t-il en se retournant._

Là le choc, il détailla une nouvelle fois le métis mais cette fois si, plus en détaille. Un torse finement musclé, avec quelques tatouages sur celui-ci. « Dommage que je ne puisse pas voir le reste » _pensa l'ange_ , il secoua sa tête pour oublier cette pensé.  
Zayn remarqua que l'ange lui regarda fixement le torse en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, voyant l'effet que son corps fait au blond.

\- On fait quoi aujourd'hui ange Horan ? _Demanda le métis, toujours son souriant._  
\- Euh... moi je vais en Enfer pour voir le démon Payne, enfin Liam. _Répondit le protecteur, ayant visiblement repris ses esprits._  
\- Et moi alors et puis tu va faire quoi en enfer et qui plus est avec ce Liam ?  
\- Toi tu va avec l'ange Edward, Perrie, en parlant d'elle, elle arrive, _Déclara l'ange en regardant dans le ciel_. Tu verra elle est très gentille. Pour ce qui est de Liam c'est personnel. _Énonça le blond._

Un jeune femme se posa auprès de l'ange Horan, Zayn remarqua qu'elle est blonde aux yeux bleus, mince, habillée du robe blanche elle aussi ayant des ailles et une auréole au dessus de la tête, elle ne porte pas de croix donc elle n'est pas morte. Les voyant discuter et rigoler, le brun se racla la gorge assez fort pour qu'ils puissent l'entendre, effet assuré, ils tournent tout deux leurs têtes vers lui. « Il est charmant et bien battit, dis dont. » _Chuchota la blonde à l'oreille de Niall._

\- Outch, tu es à croquer ! _S'exclama celle-ci, faisant un clin d'œil à Zayn._  
\- Merci, je te retourne le compliment jolie Perrie. _Complimenta celui-ci, se passant la main dans les cheveux._  
\- Ça te dit de mettre un t-shirt Zayn. _Dit sèchement l'ange Horan, mécontent de cette petite drague._  
\- D'accord, bébé. _Taquina le métis._  
\- Arrête ça Zayn, s'il te plait. _Demanda l'ange._ J'y vais Perrie. _Lui, dit-il, lui faisant une accolade._  
\- Passe le bonjour à Liam, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu et pas trop de bêtises vous deux.  
\- Perrie ! _S'exclama-t-il faussement outré, puis s'envola._  
\- Et moi, je compte pour du beurre ou il y a que ce Liam qui existe pour lui. _Grogna le brun._  
\- Zayn dis pas de bêtises, tu veux.  
\- Mais quoi ? C'est vrai, tu a vu comme il m'a même pas calculé là et en plus il m'a mal parlé. _Répondit celui-ci, croisant les bras sur son torse, maintenant recouvert d'un t-shirt._ Puis d'abord, c'est qui ce Payne ?  
\- C'est un démon, mais aussi le meilleur ami de Niall.  
\- Et c'est quoi cette chose personnel, qu'il ne veux pas me parler ? _Rétorqua le métis._  
\- Et bien, ça alors ! _Dit-elle en rigolant, quelque peu._  
\- Ça alors, quoi ?  
\- Niall, m'avais dit que tu posais beaucoup de questions, il a donc raison. _Souria la blonde._ Suis-moi maintenant.

Ils sortirent de la pièce par la grande porte dorée, ils se retrouvent dans un lieu ou il y a un grand arbre, un chêne, puis devant celui-ci une vasque sur pied et dans celle-ci de l'eau. L'ange Edward s'approcha de cette petite coupe et y plongea la main.

\- Approche, s'il te plait.  
\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? _Demanda t-il une fois à la hauteur de la jeune femme._  
\- Tu verra bien, plonge la tête dedans.  
\- Oh oh oh, on dirais Harry Potter. _Dit le métis en souria grandement._  
\- Oui, mais c'est eux ils ont du nous copier, mais c'est le même principe. _Ricana l'ange_

Sans plus attendre, Zayn plongea sa tête dans l'eau. Ce qu'il découvrit, lui fit mal au cœur, des familles ayant subis le sort du cambriolage effectué par lui et sa bande, elles sont attristées, en colères, choquées. Ne pouvant en supporté davantage, il se retira, le visage maintenant mouillé.

\- Pourquoi me faire voir tous ça ? _Demanda celui-ci, chamboulé._  
\- Pour que tu réagisse Zayn, tout simplement, pour te montrer les dégâts que tu laisse derrière toi. Mais rassure toi c'est mon pire qu'un meurtre.  
\- On peut partir d'ici, s'il te plait Perrie ?  
\- Bien sûr, allons manger.

A ces mots, ils sortirent de cette endroit pour se joindre à la salle du réfectoire. Arrivés, ils prirent place à une table et mangèrent.

\- Tu es jaloux ? _Demanda l'ange, après un long silence à cette demande Zayn releva vivement la tête._  
\- De Niall car il t'a fais un câlin ? Non, sans vouloir te vexer tu es jolie, mais voilà. _Répondit celui-ci, lui faisant un petit sourire._  
\- Je te parle pas de moi, idiot. Mais de lui justement ! _S'exclama-t-elle en chuchotant._  
\- Non pas du tout, c'est n'importe quoi !  
\- Ah oui, tu en ai si sûr que ça ? _Rétorqua la blonde, soutenant son regard sous entendus, voyant qu'il ne répond pas._ Tu a vu la façon dont tu ma ouvertement complimentée tout à l'heure, tu le regardais du coin de l'oeil pour voir sa réaction et en plus tu es jaloux de Liam.  
\- Mais...mais c'est n'importe quoi, tu te trompe complètement. _Bégailla t-il quelque peu, baissant son regard._  
\- Il n'y a pas besoin d'être un ange, Zayn pour comprendre. _Dit-elle tout simplement._

Il finirent de manger calmement sans autres mots. Puis retournèrent dans la chambre du métis, ils s'assirent sur le lit de ce dernier, Perrie ne veux pas laisser seul le brun, « C'est pas parce que on ai au paradis, qu'il ne peut rien t'arriver. » _a t-elle dit._  
Ainsi, pendant quelques heures, ils discutèrent comme de bon amis malgré qu'ils se connaissent depuis peu. L'ange Horan fit son apparition, il n'est pas seul, il est en charmante compagnie d'un homme aux cheveux châtains, des yeux marrons, assez grand, il ne porte pas d'ailes, il a la main liée à celle du blond.

\- On peut savoir qu'est ce qu'il fait là, lui et puis qui est ce ? _Demanda sèchement le brun, regardant les mains toujours tenues._  
\- Calme toi Zayn, c'est Liam le démon, tu sais je t'en ai parlé ce matin. _Répondit l'ange le plus calmement possible, lâchant la main du dénommé démon._  
\- Oui je sais, mais ça n'explique pas sa venu. _Rétorqua le métis, foudroyant le châtain du regard._  
\- Je te l'ai aussi dis, raison personnel Zayn. _Souffla le blond._  
\- Vu que tu es revenu Niall, je vais vous laisser. _Déclara Perrie, se levant du lit_. Contente de t'avoir vu Liam. _Ajouta t-elle souriante._  
\- De même. _Répondit celui-ci._  
\- A bientôt beau brun. _Dit-elle en s'envolant._

* * *

\- Zayner arrête, s'il te plait. _Supplia l'ange en rigolant à gorge déployée._  
\- Excuse toi, alors. _Répondit ce dernier, continuant les chatouilles._  
\- Je...je m'excuse. _Rigola t-il, bougeant sous le corps du brun._  
\- Non, je veux que tu dise excuse moi, Zayn tu es le plus beau de tout les humains. _Arrêtant quelque peu les chatouilles._  
\- T'es sérieux ? _Demanda le blond, un énorme sourire collé au visage._  
\- Bien sûr, dis le et j'arrête, dis le pas et je continu. _Recommençant de plus belle._  
\- Je peux plus respirer Zayner.  
\- Tu sais ce qu'il faut dire.  
\- D'accord, excuse moi de t'avoir encore une fois insulté de bête. _S'excusa t-il._  
\- Tu as oublié quelque chose. _Dit le métis agitant ses mains devant le visage du blond, signe qu'il allait recommencer._  
\- Zayn, tu es le plus beau de tout les humains, sa y est je l'ai dis.  
\- Mmh... c'est si bien dit, d'accord, j'arrête. _Déclara le Pakistanais se levant de sur l'ange._  
\- Tu viens d'humilier un ange. _Annonça le blond se relevant._  
\- Un magnifique ange, en tout cas. _Murmura Zayn, tout bas, pour qu'il ne puisse entendre._

* * *

\- Rends moi mon oreo, ou je te mange la main.  
\- J'ai peur ange Horan. _Dit-il se cachant le visage entre ses mains, le biscuit entre ses doigts._  
\- Mais aller... c'est mon oreo Zayner. _Fit le blond, faisant la moue._  
\- Bon tiens espèce de bébé. _Céda le métis, lui tendant son gâteau._  
\- Merci.

* * *

\- Zayn, c'est le grand jour. _Annonça l'ange, tout sourire._  
\- Le grand jour ?  
\- Oui, tu va présenter tes excuses à Dieu. _Répondit celui-ci._  
\- Ah, enfin ça fait déjà deux semaines que j'attends. _Se plaignait-il, soufflant de soulagement._  
\- Oh, il n'a pas que sa à faire.  
\- Let's go ! _S'exclama le brun, ouvrant la porte._

* * *

\- Bon je vois que tu es revenu dans le droit chemin.  
\- Oui, grâce à l'ange Horan. _Souria t-il de toutes ses dents._  
\- Bien, je te pardonne, mais ne t'avise pas à recommencer, vous pouvez tout les deux disposer. _Dit l'homme assit sur une chaise en or._  
\- Bien sûr, au revoir. _Salua le brun marchant jusqu'à la porte au côté de Niall, tout deux content de la nouvelle._  
\- Au faite tu retourneras là bas, chez les humains, dans la nuit. _Finit-il par dire._

Bien trop occupés à rires, ils n'entendirent ou du moins ne percutèrent pas sur le moment les paroles de l'homme et sortirent de la salle. Ayant franchis les portes de l'ascenseur pour rentrer dedans, il se serrèrent dans les bras, l'ange nicha sa tête dans le cou du brun et embrassa ce dernier. A se contact Zayn se recula, surpris mais à la fois heureux.

\- Je... je...je suis désolé Zayn. _S'empressa de dire le blond._  
\- Enfin de compte, c'est toi le bête. _Souria t-il._  
\- Hein ? _Demanda l'ange, ne comprenant rien._  
\- Tais toi. _Ordonna le métis._

Avant toutes réponses, il posa ses mains aux creux des reins du blond puis plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de son ange gardien. Il fut agréablement bien surpris que Niall réponde au baisé, celui-ci plaça une de ses mains derrière le nuque du brun, baisé qui se fait de plus en plus désireux, leurs langues dansent entre elles, à bout de souffle il s'arrêtent.

\- J'ai envie de toi Zayn. _Souffla le blond à l'oreille du brun._  
\- Les anges c'est lire dans les pensées. _Rigola le métis._  
\- Mmh, ça serait bien, mais non. _Ricana à son tour l'ange._  
\- Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi, ange Horan. _Chuchota-t-il lui aussi à l'oreille du blond._

Puis c'est repartit pour un baisé qui devient vite fougueux, Niall dériva ses lèvres sur le coup du brun, lui faisant des bisous papillons, le brun quand à lui passa une main dans les cheveux blond de son amant. Ce dernier retira le t-shirt noir du basané et le jeta sur le sol de l'ascenseur.

\- Ici, dans l'ascenseur ? _Demanda le brun, les yeux brillant de désir._  
\- Oui, Zayner, on a cas mettre le bouton arrêt. _Souria t-il, fixant cette petite touche derrière le brun._  
\- C'est que le paradis à la haute technologie, comme nous les humains. _Dit-il en appuyant sur le bouton, puis regarda à nouveau l'ange, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et avança vers se dernier._ Mmh, où on en était tous les deux ? _Reprit-il, d'une voix douce et sexy._  
\- Je sais pas, ici peut-être. _Répondit le blond, en dégrafant la ceinture du métis._

Zayn, enleva le tissu qui recouvre le torse de l'ange et le laissa tomber à terre. Puis il se retrouvent finalement tous les deux en boxer, se regardant avec envie, passion, amour, désir. Sans plus attendre le métis entra sa main dans le dernier tissu que portait son bien aimé, puis commença à le masturber, le blond gémis et mit sa tête en arrière.

\- Zayner, j'en peu plus, fait moi l'amour. _Haleta l'ange._  
\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, mon ange.

Puis il descendit le boxer de Niall, jusqu'à ses chevilles, et fit de même avec le sien. Le brun prit le blond par la taille et le souleva ce dernier entoura ses jambes à ses hanches, prenant soin de ses ailes, sans le préparer il entra en lui, un cris de douleur s'échappa de ses fines lèvres, ayant peur pour le jeune homme, Zayn voulu se retirer mais le blond lui fit signe de rester, il bougea son bassin pour lui faire comprendre qu'il peut continuer. Et c'est tout doucement que Zayn commença de long va et vient, le plaisir remplaçant la douleur.

\- Plus vite. _Souffla l'ange, en agrippant la nuque du brun._

Il alla de plus en plus vite, touchant le point sensible de Niall, sa prostate. Les cris des hommes résonnent dans l'habitacle. Pour donner plus de plaisir à son désormais amant, Zayn lui prit sa verge entre ses mains commençant désormais des va et vient au même rythmes que ses coups de reins.  
Après quelques minutes, ils se déversent, l'un sur son ventre et l'autre à l'intérieur de son amant. Ils reprirent le souffle, Zayn déposa doucement le blond au sol, puis s'habillèrent, l'ange appuya sur le bouton marche/arrêt et l'ascenseur se remit en route. Tout le long de la descente, il ne cessèrent de se regarder, s'embrasser, de découvrir de nouvelles sensations.  
Puis comme chaque soirs depuis deux semaines, il allèrent dans la chambre du brun, celui-ci s'asseye dans sur son lit, mais voyant que le blond se prépara à partir, il se leva et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur son ange.

\- Bonne nuit bébé. _Souffla le métis dans l'oreille de l'ange._  
\- Mmh,...Bébé...ça... me... plait. _Dit-il, coupant chaque mot de sa phrase pour embrasser Zayn._  
\- A demain mon ange. _Souria le brun._  
\- A demain, je viendrais à ton réveille babe. _Déclara l'ange, avant de s'envoler dans le ciel._

* * *

Un mal de tête, cela eu pour effet de réveiller le brun, il ouvrit doucement les yeux, devant lui, deux personnes, personnes qu'il connaissaient très bien, leurs sourire se dessina en constatant que le jeune homme allongé est réveillé. Un larme roula sur la joue de la femme, l'homme à côté d'elle s'empressa d'essuyer.

\- Maman, papa ? Je suis où la ? _Demanda Zayn, regardant autour de lui._  
\- Tu es à l'hôpital, mon chéri. _Répondit sa mère, prenant sa main._  
\- Où est Niall ? _Rétorqua le jeune, quelque peu affolé._  
\- J'ignore qui est ce Niall, mais en tout cas il n'est pas là. _Constata maintenant son père._

« Au faite tu retourneras là bas, chez les humains, dans la nuit. » phrase qu'il se remémora, « et mince » _chuchota-t-il en essayent tant bien que mal de s'assoir._

* * *

Un mois plus tard, la blessure de Zayn a complétement disparu. Plus aucune nouvelle de l'ange gardien, lui avait-il fait croire au grand amour, ou juste voulais t-il prendre son pied. Mais le brun ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant, il vie sa vie comme si de rien n'était, malgré que le blond lui manquait terriblement, son corps, ses yeux, ses cheveux, ses ailles, bref, tout lui manquait.  
Ne voulant pas sortir en soirée avec ses nouveaux amis, il resta tranquillement dans sa chambre, assis sur sa chaise de bureau, travaillant sur ses devoirs. Ayant entendu un bruit, il pivota la tête mais ne vis personnes, alors il se concentra sur son travail, cette fois ci un bruit mais encore plus bruyant il retourna donc la tête.

\- Aie. _Fit une voix, derrière le lit._

Intrigué, le brun se leva et si dirigea lentement vers le lit, l'inconnu se releva difficilement étant donné que la pièce est plongé dans le noir, seule une lampe installée sur le bureau éclaire.

\- Niall ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _Demanda le métis d'un ton neutre, essayant de cacher se joie._  
\- Je viens voir mon petit ami. _Avoua le blond, tout sourire._

A l'entente de se surnom le brun ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin.

\- Il était temps, tu crois pas, un mois Nialler, un mois que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi.  
\- Excuse moi, je ne pouvais venir avant, j'ai demandé ma démission auprès de Dieu, mais il ne l'a pas accepté, même il m'a demandé pourquoi cette décision. _Raconta l'ange._ Je lui ai dit parce que tu me manquait et que je voulais être avec toi. _Finit-il part dire._  
\- Et ? _Rétorqua le brun, fronçant les sourcils._  
\- Et, étant donné que tu connais mon existence, je peux venir te voir, et tout le tralala, en plus de ça tu peux venir au paradis de temps en temps, tu manque beaucoup à Perrie, tu sais à croire qu'elle te keaf. _Souria Niall, se passant la main dans les cheveux pour les redresser._  
\- Je peux venir au paradis, ça veut dire qu'il faut que je sois entre la vie et la mort pour venir. _S'inquiéta le Pakistanais._  
\- Mais non, regarde au dessus de toi, idiot. _Dit-il levant la tête._

Il n'y plus de plafond, celui-ci remplacé par le ciel, exactement comme au paradis.

\- Tu sais je ne sais pas voler, ange Horan. _Déclara le brun, regardant à nouveau son petit ami._  
\- Oui hélas, mais regarde. _Il ouvrit le porte du placard._ Quand tu veux venir tu passe par là, mais fais attention, parfois il y a des elfes, c'est des vraies dragueuses ses filles là, je ne veux pas qu'elle me pique mon amoureux. _Avoua le blond, faisant la moue._ Tu atterrira dans le grande salle, le réfectoire.  
\- D'accord, c'est pas tout ça mais tu es là, depuis bientôt quinze minutes et tu ne m'a toujours pas embrassé. _Constata Zayn, en s'avançant doucement vers l'ange._  
\- Mmh, je sais pas si tu le mérite, vu comme tu m'a sèchement parlé tantôt. _Le taquina ce dernier, prenant le brun par son col._  
\- Pardon, mais un mois sans toi, c'est pénible, tu m'a terriblement manqué, bébé. _S'excusa le métis, baissant la tête._  
\- Je plaisante babe. _Dit-il en lui relevant la tête et déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes._  
\- C'est vrai, je manque à Perrie ? A moi aussi elle me manque.  
\- Oh oh, du calme, hein, tu es à moi, donc pas touche à ange Edward. _S'exclama le blond, une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix._  
\- Tout comme toi tu es à moi. _Annonça le métis, embrassant une nouvelle fois l'ange._

Dans un mouvement, ils tombèrent sur le lit, ce qui déclencha les rires des deux jeunes hommes.  
Du bout de ses doigts, le brun caressa le bras de son amant.

\- Dit, tu sais quand j'étais au paradis, tu es partis voir le démon, tu sais ?  
\- Liam, il s'appelle Liam.  
\- Et c'était pour quelles raisons ? _Interrogea t-il, questions qui les tiraillait depuis un bon moment._  
\- Pour parler de toi, tu me plaisait et je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je lui ai demandé conseil, puis si il est revenu avec moi, c'était pour voir comment tu était. _Répondit l'ange, passant sa main dans les cheveux brun de son petit ami._  
\- Quel est le verdict ?  
\- Il t'a trouvé mignon, mais je lui ai fait bien comprendre que tu étais réservé. _Ricana le blond._

A nouveau Zayn, scella ses lèvres charnues à celles fines de son amant.

\- Je t'aime mon ange. _Souffla le métis, regardant dans les yeux l'ange._  
\- Je t'aime aussi, babe.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Deuxième one shot, j'espère qu'il vous a plus, sinon faîtes moi part de vos critiques, ça permet de m'améliorer.**

 **Voilà, donc donnez vos avis, si vous voulez bien sûr.**

 **Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographes.**

 **De gros bisous sur vos jolies bouilles de bébés Leprechauns. I LOVE YOU.**


End file.
